english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011)
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is a role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and produced by Bethesda Softworks. It's the fifth installment of The Elder Scrolls series. It was released in November 11, 2011. Voice Cast *Max Von Sydow - Esbern *Christopher Plummer - Arngeir *Joan Allen - Delphine *Michael Hogan - General Tullius *Vladimir Kulich - Ulfric Stormcloak *Alexander Brandon - Amaund Motierre/Ancano *Andrew Morris - Cicero *Stephen Russell - Mercer Frey/Clavicus Vile/Barbas *Carla Delaney - Vaermina *Charles Dennis - Odahviing *Charles Martinet - Paarthurnax *Jean Gilpin - Elenwen/Meridia/Boethiah *Paul Ganus - Hakon *Christopher Smith - Molag Bal *Cindy Robinson - Astrid *Craig Sechler - Gallus/Peryite/Hircine *Daniel Riordan - Alduin/Hircine *Elisa Gabrielli - Maven *Enn Reitel - Delvin Mallory *Erik Todd Dellums - Nazir *Kari Wahlgren - Vex *Lynda Carter - Gormlaith/Azura *Michael Donovan - Kodlak Whitemane/Malacath *Thor Edgell - Tsun *Mozhan Marno - Mirabelle Ervine/Namira *Moira Quirk - Karliah *Paul Eiding - Galmar/Septimus/Felldir *Robin Atkin Downes - Brynjolf *Colleen Delany - Mephala *Victor Raider Wexler - Mehrunes Dagon *Wes Johnson - Hermaeus Mora/Emperor/Sheogorath *Jonas Fisch - Hadvar 'Nords' *Christian Svensson - Falkreath Guard, Ivarstead Guard, Hakon One-Eye (VA Double), Markath City Guard, Morthal Guard, Riften Guard, Whiterun Guard, Windhelm Guard *Martina Lotun - Alfhild Battle-Born, Angi, Birna, Bolfrida Brandy-Mug, Danica Pure-Spring, Dawnstar Guard, Freir, Fruki, Gerdur, Grosta, Huki Seven-Swords, Hulda, Ivarstead Guard, Karita, Katla, Lami, Mjoll the Lioness, Narri, Nura Snow-Shod, Stormcloak Soldier, Tova Shatter-Shield, Windhelm Guard *Johanna Torell *Michael Gough - Acolyte Jenssen, Alvor, Arnskar Ember-Master, Barknar, Beirand, Belrand, Bersi Honey-Hand, Bolund, Brunwulf Free-Winter, Calder, Falk Firebeard, Fultheim the Fearless, Girduin, Golldir, Gorm, Hadring, Hafnar Ice-Fist, Heimskr, Hero of Sovngarde, Hired Thug, Hod, Hunter, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl Kraldar, Jarl Korir, Jon Battle-Born, Jorn, Kjar, Kjeld, Kust, Lodvar, Lortheim, Odar, Oengul War-Anvil, Ogmund, Pactur, Ralof, Reveler, Riften Guard, Rissing, Roggi Knot-Beard, Roggvir, Skaggi Scar-Face, Skulvar Sable-Hilt, Sond, Stormcloak Quartermaster, Stormcloak Soldier, Talsgar the Wanderer, Thongvor Silver-Blood, Thonnir, Thorek, Ulfgar the Unending, Vekel the Man, Vilkas, Vilod, Vipir the Fleet, Vulwulf Snow-Shod *Olev Aleksander - Angvid, Asgeir Snow-Shod, Bolli, Borgny, Farengar Secret-Fire, Gestur Rockbreaker, Helvard, Hemming Black-Briar, Kjeld the Younger, Rhorlak, Rorik, Rorlund, Rune, Rustleif *Paul Ganus - Bolgeir Bearclaw, Captain Aldis, Captain Lonely-Gale, Dawnstar Guard, Eorlund Gray-Mane, Horik Halfhand, Hrongar, Imperial Soldier, Irnskar Ironhand, Jarl Igmund, Jorleif, Jurgen Windcaller, Kai Wet-Pommel, Markhal City Guard, Morthal Guard, Orthjolf, Reach Hold Guard, Riften Guard, Riften Guard Jailor, Solitude Guard, Unmid Snow-Shod, Whiterun Guard, Windhelm Guard, Winterhold Guard, Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced, Ysgramor *Thor Edgell - Addvar, Addvild, Alfarinn, Angrenor Once-Honored, Asbjorn Fire-Tamer, Aspiring Mage, Bjorlam, Briehl, Brill, Bulfrek, Dagur, Geimund, Gjak, Gunding, Hjorunn, Hogni Red-Arm, Jervar, Jofthor, Jorgen, Kibell, Lod, Lond, Mralki, Ragnar, Rolff Stone-Fist, Thoring, Torsten Cruel-Sea 'High Elves' *Julianne Buescher - Ardwen, Endarie, Faralda, Gabriella, Niranye, Nirya, Reldith, Taarie, Thalmor Soldier, The Caller *Neil Dickson - Aringoth, Edorfin, Estormo, Kornalus, Melaran, Naris the Wicked, Nelacar, Nerien, Northwatch Guard, Ondolemar, Quaranir, Rulindil, Tandil, Thalmor Soldier 'Dark Elves' *Keith Szarabajka - Ambarys Rendar, Arvel the Swift, Athis, Brand-Shei, Dravin Llanith, Erandur, Faldrus, Farmer, Faryl Atheron, Indaryn, Malur Seloth, Malyn Varen, Ravam Verethi, Romlyn Dreth, Thief, Veren Duleri *Lani Minella - Aranea Ienith, Dravynea the Stoneweaver, Idesa Sadri, Irileth, Jenassa, Marise Aravel, Priestess of Boethiah, Suvaris Atheron, Synda Llanith 'Orcs' *Diane Louise Salinger - Arob, Bagrak, Balagog gro-Nolob, Bolar, Bor, Borgakh the Steel Heart, Garakh, Ghak, Ghorza gra-Bagol, Gul, Lash gra-Dushnikh, Urzoga gra-Shugurz *Noah Nelson - Bandit Plunderer, Borkul the Beast, Gat gro-Shargakh, Grogmar gro-Burzag, Kharag gro-Shurkul, Lurbuk, Moth gro-Bagol, Mulush gro-Shugurz, Nagrub, Oglub, Ogol, Old Orc, Olur, Urag gro-Shub 'Khajiits' *André Sogliuzzo - Dro'marash, J'darr, J'Kier, J'zargo, Kharjo, M'aiq the Liar, Ma'dran, Ma'jhad, Ma'randru-jo, Ma'zaka, Ri'saad, Thief, Vasha *Pam Cholet - Ahkari, Atahbah, Khayla, Zaynabi 'Argonians' *Renee Victor - Deeja, Keerava, Takes-In-Light, Tsavani *Tim Blaney - Gulum-Ei, Jaree-Ra, Madesi, Neetrenaza, Talen-Jei, Veezara 'Additional Voices' *Alice Hirson - Agnis, Alexia Vici, Angeline Morrard, Anise, Fralia Gray-Mane, Frida, Gerda, Hafjorg, Lillith Maiden-Loom, Olava the Feeble, Vigdis *April Stewart - Anwen, Beitild, Gisli, Grelka, Hamal, Jora, Lu'ah Al-Skaven, Madena, Njada Stonearm, Saffir, Temba Wide-Arm, Tonilia *Brandon Ellison - Commander Caius, Dalan Merchad, Geirlund, Legate Adventus Caesennius, Legate Emmanuel Admand, Legate Fasendil, Severio Pelagia *Carla Delaney - Alea Quintus, Colette Marence, Elda Early-Dawn, Fianna, Frabbi, Jala, Olda *Christopher Smith - Bandit, Forsworn, Necromage *Claudia Christian - Adelaisa Vendicci, Adrianne Avenicci, Aela the Huntress, Brina Merilis, Bryling, Faleen, Imperial Captain, Iona, Jarl Laila Law-Giver, Legate Rikke, Rayya, Uthgerd the Unbroken, Voldsea Giryon *Colleen Delany - Ahlam, Anuriel, Alessandra, Arcadia, Arivanya, Atmah, Bandit Thug, Carlotta Valentia, Coldhearted Gravedigger, Curwe, Daighre, Dinya Balu, Grim Shieldmaiden, Keeper Carcette, Lisette, Luaffyn, Lydia, Margret, Michel Lylvieve, Nenya, Pantea Ateia, Priestess of Arkay, Ria, Sayma, Seren, Sigrid, Silana Petreia, Uaile, Vigilant of Stendarr, Vittoria Vici, Wylandriah *Corri English - Aduri Sarethi, Brelyna Maryon, Camilla Valerius, Constance Michel, Elisif the Fair, Erdi, Fastred, Hermir Strong-Heart, Hroki, Idgrod the Younger, Illdi, Ingun Black-Briar, Jordis the Sword-Maiden, Julienne Lylvieve, Karita, Muiri, Nilsine Shatter-Shield, Nivenor, Olfina Gray-Mane, Rhiada, Sylgja, Ysolda *Craig Sechler - Azzadal, Companion Ghost, Enthralled Wizard, Fenrig, Ghost of Old Hroldan, Nightingale Sentinels, Wyndelius Gatharian *Diane Michelle - Bergritte Battle-Born, Bothela, Helgird, Hilde, Inge Six Fingers, Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, Madwoman *Elisa Gabrielli *Ellen Dubin - Abelone, Adisla, Bandit Highwayman, Bodil, Boti, Brelas, Drifa, Edith, Evette San, Eydis, Faida, Fridrika, Gianna, Gilfre, Greta, Haran, Hillevi Cruel-Sea, Hunter, Iddra, Indara Caerellia, Irgnir, Jonna, Kerah, Peddler, Redguard Woman, Valga Vinicia, Voada *George Coe - Calcelmo, Calixto Corrium, Cedran, Jouane Manette, Nepos the Nose, Nils, Raerek, Runil, Tolfdir *Gideon Emery - Bodyguard, Calixto Corrium, Gaius Maro, Imperial Soldier, Redguard, Sulla Trebatius *Harley Graham - Adara, Agni, Babette, Braith, Britte, Dagny, Dorthe, Eirid, Erith, Fjotra, Helgi, Hrefna, Mila Valentia, Minette Vinius, Runa Fair-Shield, Sissel, Svari *Jason Marsden - Aerin, Anoriath, Ataf, Balbus, Brother Verulus, Captain Wayfinder, Courier, Delacourt, Eltrys, Enmon, Erik the Slayer, Gwilin, Heimvar, Horm, Hreinn, Imperial Soldier, Mikael, Onmund, Saerlund, Shadr, Sirgar, Sven, Tacitus Sallustius, Varnius Junius *Jim Cummings - Bendt, Donnel, Elgrim, Festus Krex, Froki Whetted-Blade, Gunnar Stone-Eye, Guthrum, Herluin Lothaire, Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn, Jarl Skald, Logrolf the Willful, Nurelion, Olfrid Battle-Born, Rogatus Salvius, Sergius Turrianus, Thadgeir, Ulfr the Blind, Vignar Gray-Mane, Wuunferth the Unliving *Jon Curry - Afflicted Refugee, Aicantar, Ainethach, Alik'r Prisoner, Alik'r Warrior, Amren, Aquillius Aeresius, Aval Atheron, Azzada Lylvieve, Corpulus Vinius, Drevis Neloren, Endon, Faendal, Gavros Plinius, Giraud Gemane, Imedhnain, Kematu, Malborn, Maramal, Marcurio, Pavo Attius, Ulundil, Valdr *Keith Silverstein - Adonato Leotelli, Anton Virane, Atar, Bassianus Axius, Blackblood Marauder, Drahff, Elrindir, Fihada, Harrald, Jarl Siddgeir, Kleppr, Leigelf, Maurice Jondrelle, Nazeem, Niruin, Orthus Endario, Phinis Gestor, Reburrus Quintilius, Revyn Sadri, Sabjorn, Savos Aren, Silus Vesuius, Torturer, Uraccen *Rob Locke - Adeber, Belyn Hlaalu, Challenger, Ennis, Etienne Rarnis, Fisherman, Hunter, Leontius Salvius, Morven, Omluag, Perth, Plautis Carvain, Rondach, Salvianus, Telrav, Thrynn *Lani Minella - Night Mother, Nocturnal *Lauri Hendler - Avrusa Sarethi, Bjartur, Cairine, Companion Ghost, Ruki, Silda the Unseen *Matt King - Brenuin, Degaine, Embry, Karl, Narfi, Ranmir, Razelan, Torbjorn Shatter-Shield *Popeye V - Ahtar, Argis the Bulwark, Arnbjorn, Avulstein Gray-Mane, Badnir, Balimund, Banning, Benor, Dirge, Dryston, Farkas, Hathrasil, Hewnon Black-Skeever, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher, Hroggar, Idolaf Battle-Born, Jawanan, Jod, Klimmek, Knjakr, Orgnar, Stenvar *Reese C. Hartwig - Assur, Aventus Aretino, Clinton Lylvieve, Francois Beaufort, Frodnar, Frothar, Grimvar Cruel-Sea, Haming, Hroar, Joric, Kayd, Knud, Lars Battle-Born, Nelkir, Samuel, Skuli *Richard Epcar - Arniel Gane, Belchimac, Dervenin, Garvey, Girduin, Gissur, Grisvar the Unlucky, Horgeir, Lokir, Mithorpa Nasyal, Noster Eagle-Eye, Octieve San, Orthorn, Paratus Decimius, Proventus Avenicci, Sifnar Ironkettle, Snilf *Stephen Russell - Alain Dufont, Andurs, Belethor, Benkum, Braig, Captain Valmir, Cynric Endell, Enthir, Erikur, Falion, Jesper, Kodrir, Lemkil, Lucan Valerius, Madanach, Mallus Maccius, Malthyr Elenil, Molgrom Twice-Killed, Sorex Vinius, Susanna the Wicked, Thief, Viarmo *Susan Eisenberg - Aia Arria, Alva, Betrid Silver-Blood, Eola, Faralda, Haelga, Orla, Saadia, Safia, Sapphire, Sosia Tremellia, Susanna the Wicked, Sybille Stentor, Umana, Vivienne Onis *Wes Johnson - Dremora Kynval, Lucien Lachance *Greg Baldwin *Kirk Thornton - Esbern (VA Double) *Roger L. Jackson 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Victor Raider-Wexler - Sahloknir Category:Video Games Category:2011 Video Games